Another World
by MysticStarblade
Summary: For eight years of her life, Kaelyn lived in an illusion: one of family, of school, and of peace. However, once she's broken out of her spell, she soon learns what the real world was all about. And it wasn't all that peaceful. Out in the real, magical world of Earthland, Kaelyn faces many hardships that she and her new family must overcome. Will they succeed? ***ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm out with another fanfic :) I'll try my hardest to update at least once every two weeks, but I have a bunch of tests and other school stuff too... so we'll see (crosses fingers) T^T Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

It was just another normal day at school. Kaelyn sat at the table half-listening to the teacher droning on and on about statistics and what-not. The view outside also seemed gloomy and ominous: the sky was gray and there was a fog surrounding the area. Her head began to nod back and forth and her eyes grew heavy. Why must all teachers be so… boring? Kaelyn began to think about what she first thought of when waking up: taking a nap after school. School was so hard and did not allow anybody to have his or her own personal free time. All they had was work, work, and more work. Kaelyn leaned her five foot six body deeper into her chair, rested her flowing black haired head against her hand, closed her dark brown eyes and began to drift off…

"Kaelyn," the teacher yelled, "Wake up and pay attention! This information will be very useful for when you grow up and…" Kaelyn zoned back out as the teacher continued to blabber on about career choices. As she leaned against her chair once again, a blinding yellow flash appeared outside. But the flash left as soon as it came. Kaelyn quickly scanned the room and saw that all her classmates remained focused on the teacher and didn't even seem to pay attention to the flash. Thinking that it was probably just some lightning, she proceeded to lean back to take a quick nap.

The P.A. system suddenly beeped into life as the school principle stated desperately, "Adhaesit High School is now going on lock down. Code red. Adhaesit High School is going on lock down." Sounds of glass breaking and struggling were heard in the background. Everyone else seemed to get up at the exact same time and, with Kaelyn included, filed into a small corner of the room away from the door. The weird thing was that everyone seemed to be surrounding the young teen with blank faces, which was strange because normally someone would crack jokes while she would remain on the outside.

For what seemed like hours, Kaelyn heard both heavy footsteps along with the clunking of metal and jingling of keys leading towards the classroom she was in. She could hear two males arguing with each other and a small "Aye" every few seconds. Her classmates and teacher visibly tensed and scooted closer to Kaelyn. Four humanoid shadows appeared through the window of the door along with a smaller shadow floating in the air. The door was kicked open and the figures were seen clearly.

There was a scarlet-haired woman around the age of nineteen dressed in armor. She seemed like a strict person who didn't mess around and she carried a sharp sword with her. Another teen also stood in the doorway: she was probably seventeen, had blond hair that reached her shoulders and a bow that tied her hair into a side-ponytail. Keys and a whip were attached to her belt. There were also two strange guys as well. Both were arguing with each other still: one had pink hair and a white scarf whereas the other had raven-colored hair and was shirtless. The strangest one was the blue cat with white wings. Wait, _wings_? After the dust settled, it was clear that all eyes were on Kaelyn until the red-head spoke.

"You," she pointed, "must come with us immediately." Kaelyn's classmates and teacher suddenly sprang up to block the strangers' way. Kaelyn was shocked and worried at the same time. '_What do they want with me? Who are they?_' were the thoughts that ran through her mind. She was brought back into reality when the weird pink-haired teen shot flames out of his mouth, successfully taking out half the people in the room, and the raven-haired one created ice to freeze the rest. Kaelyn screamed out of worry and fear for her classmates when they suddenly disappeared. All that was left was her, the strange people/cat, and her teacher. The blonde girl quickly took Kaelyn's hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Please come with us," she said, "you need to trust us. Please." The teacher screamed in rage as she launched herself towards the blonde. The red-head quickly retaliated and, with the hilt of her sword, struck her in the gut. Kaelyn gasped as her teacher howled and disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted as she pulled her hand away and brought it to her chest, "I don't know you! What's happening? Where are my classmates and teacher? Please, just let me go home!" The scarlet-haired woman put her hands on Kaelyn's shaking shoulders and explained everything in as little detail as possible.

"You are stuck in an illusion. All of this is not real. Your so-called friends and family are not real. You must come with us to the real world. We'll explain everything later; we must get a move-on." The scared teen quietly nodded her head as the blonde-haired girl smiled again and, taking her hand, pulled Kaelyn along with her and the others to the outside of the building. While running past the other classrooms, the "people" Kaelyn once knew seemed to disappear and fade away. Hell, even parts of the building and the outside were fading into a purple-colored screen.

When they were finally outside, strange spider-like creatures as big as cars rose from the ground. The two guys and the red-haired woman started to fight them as the blonde-haired one started chanting something in some sort of language. Almost as soon as she finished it, a bright light appeared and disappeared as a portal was opened. The red-head, seeing that the portal was opened, quickly shoved all of them through. That was the last time Kaelyn saw her "home".


	2. Trip down Memory Lane

Yay :) Got another chapter down. I hope you all will enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Trip down Memory Lane<p>

Kaelyn and the others appeared in a dark and damp room that appeared to be used as a dungeon. Her once t-shirt and jeans turned into a raggedy and dirty brown dress that was a bit on the short side. Her once soft black hair was in knots and tangles. Kaelyn's whole body and being in general was dirty and looked as though she hadn't been outside in ages, which was probably true. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard the pink-haired guy shout in excitement, "Oi! Let's get back to the guild already!" Everyone nodded in agreement as he kicked down the door.

Light filled the room and the four people plus cat quickly ran/flew out of the room when a high-pitched alarm sounded. The blonde girl was able to help Kaelyn out of the room, which was hard because the girl was using her legs for the first time. They were soon stopped by some strange people that had some sort of… magic? The blonde teen pulled out one of her keys and shouted, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" A big cow-like creature appeared in a poof and, after making some perverted comments about the blonde's body, began swinging a giant axe towards the on-coming attackers. At the same time, she brought out a strange looking whip that glowed a brilliant blue and yellow and began to toss the guards that were closer to them.

They were still in the mansion's courtyard when Kaelyn saw the others quickly running back to the girls. They quickly engaged in battle: the other woman changing into different armors faster than the blink of an eye and fighting with swords; the pink-haired guy spewing out fire; and the raven-haired dude attacking with ice.

The blonde called out to the crimson-haired girl. "Is the guild master down yet?" _Guild... master?_

"No, he wasn't here!"

Within minutes, all the magic-using people were down. The teens all started to run out of the mansion's property. Kaelyn ran alongside the blonde, still getting used to her legs. However, as soon as they reached the gates of the mansion, Kaelyn felt something push into her mind. Her legs began to quiver as her eyesight started to go fuzzy. Taking one last step, the girl fell down unconscious.

_Memories began to pour into her brain faster than she could register them. They flew past her eyesight as one focused into view. _

_A small four-year-old girl stood sobbing on a cliff overlooking a burning town, her home town of Araria. She was the only survivor of the massacre that took place due to a dark guild. Her family was dead. It was all her fault. The girl, although she did not yet have any magic, had an immense storage of magical energy, which many dark guilds wanted to use for power. The child stood there crying until something warm surrounded her: a beautiful white wolf with emerald eyes looked at her with sadness. She was as tall as a small bus with soft white fur and had a motherly aura. "All will be well little one." The girl blinked a few times before throwing her arms over the creature. The wolf allowed her to cry into her beautiful fur until tears could no longer come out. Once she stopped crying, the wolf said, "My name is Amya and I am the last wolf here in this world. I am the elemental wolf. The others have already left to go to a different dimension, and I was to stay here to make sure that all the wolves have gone. I sense great power in you little one. Although this has never been tried between wolves and humans, how would you like me to train you into wolf slaying? You will be the only wolf slayer here. I will take you under my… paw and treat you as my own." The girl eagerly nodded feeling a sense of protection and warmth coming from the majestic wolf. "Sniff sniff… My name's Kaelyn," said the small girl. The wolf grinned and leaned on one side to allow a better passage towards her back. With that, Kaelyn climbed onto the wolf as she trotted into the forest, leaving behind the burning town and her dead loved ones. _

_Another memory flew into view. It had already been two years since the two trained together. So far, because of her vast magical energy and ability of catching onto things quickly, Kaelyn was able to learn all the wolf-slaying skills. Her senses had also increased drastically. Amya became her mother and they spent every moment together. The last thing that she could possibly train the young girl in was turning into an actual wolf. "Kaelyn, focus and look into your heart. Find your inner wolf and bring it out." She did as she was told and found an area that she had never ventured into before. Opening that chamber, she saw an image of a wolf and touched it. Silver light surrounded the girl and within seconds, she was no longer a human, but a cute black wolf with white tips on her ears and tail. The wolf cub was about as tall as a normal sized adult wolf. "Well done child. I'm proud of you." The cub chirped happily as mother and daughter ran through the forest. _

_The next memory came and made Kaelyn burn with anger. The two were resting not too long after Kaelyn successfully turned into a wolf. They had just finished some intense training and were panting in the soft leaves of the forest. Too tired to even notice, a group of ten dark guild members snuck up and attacked them for game. Despite their fatigue, Amya and Kaelyn put up a good fight. However, Kaelyn was too young and wasn't able to fend off many of the mages. One mage shot a beam of dark matter towards her while she was fending off someone else. Amya, seeing that it would hit the girl, quickly jumped in front of the beam and took the hit. The fighting stopped momentarily as Amya grunted in pain and fell. Kaelyn screamed in anguish as she ran towards her motherly figure, ignoring the dark mages that were crowding around them. She breathed heavily as she said, "My child, live and fight for the ones you love. I love you." And with that, Amya breathed for the last time and lay still. _

"_No mama!" the girl screeched "Please don't go! I love you…" she cried into her fur. When her mother figure failed to respond, the girl slowly stood up and swayed as the dark guild mages surrounded her. White streaks slowly cascaded into her black hair and her brown eyes flashed in anger. Turning towards the mages, the girl smiled sadistically. "You," she whispered, "You shall all pay!" She quickly attacked the mages. "Air wolf's howl" A funnel of strong winds traveled out of her mouth and hit two of the mages. "Fire wolf's claw" she slashed the air, fire following her fingertips as it slashed at the other five mages. "Water wolf's lock" A blob of water surrounded and covered the rest of the mages and drowned them to death. "Earth wolf's grave" A layer of earth blanketed the unmoving bodies and buried them for eternity. Feeling not the least bit tired, Kaelyn walked away, leaving the dark guild members in their graves and with her earth magic she made a decent enough grave for Amya. That was the first and last kill the girl ever made: she was only six. _

_The last memory quickly replaced the previous one. It was right after Kaelyn killed those dark mages when she was captured. She was trudging around the forest, not caring where she would end up. Her mind was bleary and her senses were shut down at the moment. With hazy eyes and a blank stare, Kaelyn just continued to walk and walk. A large hand with a chemical-smelling cloth suddenly clamped over her mouth, successfully causing the child to pass out. The next thing she knew, she was in some sort of dungeon-like room in a long gray shirt and chains held her to the wall. A man came into the room with a maniacal look. He was probably in his mid-thirties and had a large scar across his face. "You," he started, "you devil! Killing my men like that, you deserve the most horrendous punishment there is." _

"_Wait," the kid cried out, "who are you? And where am I?" The man laughed before saying, "I am Demon Horn's guild master. You are in the dungeon of Demon Horn. As for why you are here, you killed ten of my best men, and for that, you must pay." With that, the man raised his hand, and darkness swept over the young girl. _

_Kaelyn awoke in an illusion and remained there for eight years. It was broken when her "school" had a lock down. She's fourteen now. _


	3. A Brand New Start

Chapter 2: A Brand New Start

Kaelyn awoke with a start. Without opening her eyes, she felt the sunlight across her face and the soft bed underneath her. The teen also sensed eight beings in the room, all were strong. Fearing the worst, she quickly sat up in bed, raised her fists, and looked around the room. The scarlet-haired and blonde teens were there as were the pink-haired and raven-haired teens. The weird blue cat was sitting in Kaelyn's lap and a tiny old man was standing near the foot of her bed. A beautiful white-haired woman stood near the doorway and smiled quietly. Another girl with blue hair was standing next to the bed and stared at Kaelyn innocently. As soon as the black-haired teen calmed down, the old man spoke up.

"Hello child, my name is Master Makarov. Right now, you're in the infirmary of the guild Fairy Tail." _Fairy Tail… I think I've heard of them before._ "Team Natsu here took a job to disband the dark guild Demon Horn. That guild was ordered to be disbanded because of the unusually large amount of magic power they had. You just happened to be there, so Team Natsu saved you and brought you here." The four people plus cat nodded their heads and introduced themselves.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a re-equip mage and also use a unique magic called the Knight." The scarlet-haired woman said.

"My name's Lucy and I'm a celestial mage" the blonde said.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm an ice-make mage" the raven-haired teen said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy. I'm a fire dragon slayer" the pink-haired guy said. His blue cat just nodded and chirped an "Aye!"

"Um…" the blue-haired girl said, "my name is Wendy. I'm an air dragon slayer and I helped you to heal your wounds." Kaelyn smiled at the little girl and took an immediate liking to her.

"And I'm Mirajane! I'm the barmaid here and in charge of the requests. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!" the white-haired woman said. The girl nodded at all of them and glanced down.

"Child," Master Makarov started, "would you mind introducing yourself, and maybe why you were in the dark guild?" She nodded once again and answered quietly.

"My name is Kaelyn. The reason why I was in Demon Horn is…" She trailed off. Makarov, sensing that something was troubling the young teen, quickly sent everyone outside and sat down at the end of the bed. She hesitated before resuming.

"When I was four, my town called Araria was destroyed along with everyone else. I am the only survivor. The reason why it was destroyed was because of me. You see, I possess a lot of magical energy and dark guilds wanted me for that. Demon Horn must have used me for my magic power, and the power that you guys felt was probably me. Anyways, they destroyed my town to get to me. Luckily, I managed to escape and ran into Amya, a wolf." Kaelyn paused and looked at Master Makarov, who was deep in thought. After he made a hand gesture, she continued. "I trained with her and became the only wolf slayer there is. All the other wolves were put in a different dimension, so she was the only one here to make sure everything went well. So while she stayed here, she also trained me to become the elemental wolf slayer. Two years later though, a dark guild, Demon Horn to be exact, found us and killed Amya. I in turn killed all ten of them. While walking in the forest, someone found me and captured me. I was brought into the dungeon of Demon Horn and was then put in an illusion for eight years. I'm fourteen right now."

Makarov nodded and nodded over and over again. Finally he spoke up, "If you would like, Kaelyn, you may join this guild. It would be beneficial for you to be surrounded by family, which Fairy Tail will provide. You can also go on missions for money. Make friends and family and live. Also, if you do not wish to tell anybody about your magic, you don't have to. As long as I know, it will be okay." Kaelyn smiled and agreed with him. She didn't want anybody to know her magic; she would have to trust that person deeply. Master Makarov jumped off the bed and scurried out the door while Mirajane came in moments later and sat in his spot with a stamp.

"This is the guild stamp. It just shows people that you belong with Fairy Tail and stuff," she smiled," So, where would you like your stamp and in what color?" Kaelyn pondered for a while before deciding on one.

"Can I have it in white on the right side of my neck please?" Mirajane smiled before pressing the stamp on the teen's neck. A popping noise was made when she removed the stamp, and a white Fairy Tail symbol was left. She quickly pulled the girl out of bed and Kaelyn soon realized that she was no longer wearing those rags, but instead was wearing some sort of medical gown. Looking into a mirror, she noticed that her black hair with white streaks reached her waist and was flat-out straight. Her brown eyes seemed dull at the moment and her thin lips were turned in a frown. She could see under the gown that her body was frail and thin. Overall, she looked out of place.

Mira then pulled Kaelyn out into the guild hall and Master Makarov, who was standing on top of the bar, shouted, "We have a new guild member! Her name's Kaelyn and I want you to treat her well you brats!" With that, everyone shouted in agreement and threw a party. The new girl's frown turned into a small smile.


	4. Some Family You Are

Chapter 3: Some family you are

It had already been six months since Kaelyn joined the guild. She had changed quite a bit: she was happier and helped Mira out at the guild, and she kept her black hair pinned to the side to show her guild mark. Because of her vast amounts of magic energy, she also had to wear limiters to control her magic. Kaelyn wore eight overall: two on each ear, two on her right ankle, and two on her left wrist.

After the first two months of being in the guild, a surprise happened: Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman's youngest sister, had "risen from the dead" (meaning that she was stuck in Edolas the whole time and came back)! At first, Kaelyn was happy along with everyone else. But then things started getting a bit weird. Almost everyone's attention turned to Lisanna. Eventually, everyone started to ignore Kaelyn and was less talkative to the others who joined after Lisanna's "death". This included Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia. The only ones who didn't ignore Kaelyn and talked to the rest were Mirajane, Levy, Team Natsu (so Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray) and of course, Master. Kaelyn also never showed her magic to anyone: she didn't quite have enough trust in the others yet. To get money for food and rent, she would take easy solo missions here and there when she wasn't helping out at the guild.

Anyways, it had been four months since anyone else in the guild noticed Kaelyn and sometimes the others. She didn't really mind, she still had the others. They were her true family. However, as time went on, she noticed that Lisanna seemed to have an evil and jealous glint in her eyes whenever she saw Natsu and Lucy together. With her wolf slaying senses, Kaelyn could hear clearly how Lisanna was plotting to get Lucy expelled from Fairy Tail just so that she could have Natsu all to herself. Lucy, being the nice person she was, tried not to pay attention to any of the hostilities Lisanna was giving her. Kaelyn thought back to what happened the week before. She was talking with Levy and Wendy when she noticed Lisanna staring evilly at Lucy with Team Natsu. Wanting to get everything cleared up, Kaelyn excused herself and walked to Lisanna.

"Hi Lisanna, I don't think that we've properly met. My name's Kaelyn. Can we talk out in the back for a second?" The black and white haired girl asked.

Lisanna seemed to be a bit confused before answering, "Yeah sure! We don't talk a lot anyways." She then followed the teen out to the back. Once there, Kaelyn continued.

"Listen, I don't want to fluff this up so I'll just get to the point. I've seen you give those looks to Lucy, and I don't like it one bit." Lisanna scowled at the girl before she continued on. "I noticed that you have a look of jealousy, and you really should stop. Lucy has never done anything wrong to you."

"Stop," Lisanna hissed, "you don't know what that blonde bimbo is doing. All Natsu talks about is how great his _partner_ is. Lucy stole everything away from me! She's evil! She took my place in the guild…" She stopped when Kaelyn took off one of her bracelets, releasing a strong amount of magical energy. Lisanna trembled under the pressure as Kaelyn began to talk.

"Lucy is a good person. She would never steal another's place in the guild. Everyone loves her for who she is, she's no replacement for you! A lot has changed since you were gone, even though I wasn't there to witness much of the changing, but I know that people change over time. Please just stop this nonsense." With that, Kaelyn put her bracelet back on and walked back inside to continue her conversation with Levy and Wendy.

For the rest of that week, almost everyone began to act hostile towards Kaelyn.

Kaelyn opened the large doors to the guild hall a week after her encounter with Lisanna and remembered that almost everyone she loved was not there at the moment. Mirajane and Master Makarov were at the Magic Council trying to fix up the mess(es) that Team Natsu created, Lucy was out with Team Natsu, Wendy, and Charle on a short mission, Gajeel and Lily were also gone on a mission, and Juvia was not yet at the guild. She spotted Levy sitting at a table reading a book, so Kaelyn decided to say hi before heading to the bar and doing her chores. As she walked towards her, she smelt something fishy going on and the strange auras the guild members were emitting. A claw to the gut told her that she was correct.

As Kaelyn flew across the room and crashed into one of the tables, all the guild members excluding Levy surrounded the girl. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked them. Some random guild members yelled back "How could you do that to Lisanna?" "Are you too much of a coward to do it in front of us?" "Why don't you show us your magic?" "Are you some sort of weakling?" Everyone began to attack Kaelyn. Elfman turned into his beast form whereas Lisanna used her animal soul takeover. The others did their own types of magic and in the background, Kaelyn could hear Levy yelling and screaming for everyone to stop. Of course, no one listened, but it was comforting to know that someone still cared in this room. The teen coughed out blood as the many types of magic hit her.

"Why don't you fight back and show us what kind of magic you use? You never show us!" Lisanna screeched. Kaelyn saw the look in her eyes that said one word: _revenge_. The guild members backed away as the young mage stood up, cringing at the pain.

"I would never betray my family, nor would I ever hurt my family, even if they hurt and betray me." Levy cried in the background and tried to help, but Kaelyn held up a shaking hand to tell her to stop. She thought that she would be able to go home in peace, until she felt a sharp sting on the right side of her neck. Kaelyn quickly whipped her head around and spotted Lisanna tearing her skin off that had her guild mark with her claws.

"You don't deserve to be in this guild."Lisanna said with the rest of the guild nodding, "Leave and never come back you weakling." She forcefully kicked the girl in the side, breaking a few ribs. As Kaelyn painfully stood in the doorway with scars and blood covering her body, she yelled out to Levy, "Tell _them_ I love them." Levy cried and began to walk towards the injured female but stopped when Lisanna kicked Kaelyn forcefully out of the guild doors, smirking. Kaelyn smirked at her in return as she turned into her wolf form. Where Kaelyn once stood was a beautiful black wolf about as tall as a small bus. Her ears and tail contained white tips and sleek muscles were clearly seen through the shining fur. Even though she was hunching in pain, Kaelyn's wolf form looked majestic, strong, and could crush anything under its paw. Looking back at the surprised faces of everyone in the guild, Kaelyn turned and ran as fast as she possibly could with her injuries away from Fairy Tail.

The young teen managed to reach a forest in the outside of Magnolia and collapsed against a tree. Her wounds were still bleeding heavily and she was suffering a lot from blood loss. Still in her wolf form, Kaelyn began to lick her wounds away, successfully healing only the minor wounds. The only wounds that were left were the missing skin on her neck, and her broken ribs. Smelling someone coming, Kaelyn attempted to stand up and face her opponents, only to faint from blood-loss.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 4: The truth

Team Natsu, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Mira, and Master Makarov all arrived at the Fairy Tail guild at the exact same time, which was pretty hilarious to them, shortly after Kaelyn had run away. As they walked in, they noticed four strange things: there was blood all over the guild floor, Kaelyn was nowhere to be found, Levy was sobbing on the ground, and the entire guild was acting as if nothing happened. The group stood there confused until the dragon slayers made a rumbling noise in the back of their throats. Gajeel growled out loud, "This is Kaelyn's blood. It's still fresh." The rest of the group was frozen as Gajeel left to comfort Levy.

"WHAT DID YOU BRATS DO?" screamed Makarov as he started to grow. The guild froze as they stared at their livid master. They also cringed when they saw the glares that Natsu, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Happy, and Charle (which was the freakiest) gave them. Lucy and Wendy were huddled in one corner with Levy crying their eyes out.

Not noticing the situation, Lisanna replied joyfully, "We got rid of that weakling Master! You can thank me for…" Chaos erupted around the guild.

With his fire dragon's roar, Natsu burned down half of the building while screaming out, "How could you do this to your friend?" The rest of the group held Natsu back from destroying the other half of the guild and sobbed. They too were furious with their guild mates and wanted to give them a piece of their minds, but knew that that would not do anything to bring Kaelyn back. The ones who treated Kaelyn like family huddled in a group and hung on to each other, wishing that they had never left to go on a job or a meeting.

"Why are you guys crying about that wimp? She's a weakling that didn't deserve to be in the guild. Heck, that princess didn't even fight back!" Lisanna spat. The other guild members who participated in beating up Kaelyn nodded in agreement. Lisanna was furious at how her sister and the others were crying over this weakling. However, she could care less about those people: she only had one person in mind: Natsu. The said man was glaring at the animal take-over mage and if looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over.

"Lisanna! Do NOT talk about your family that way. Now, WHAT HAPPENED TO KAELYN?!" Master screamed out. He was now in his Titan form and was ready to punish his guild. Lisanna cringed under the massive figure and was about to tell her lie when a rough voice interrupted her.

"Hey, old man! Remember those lacrima recorders you hid around the guild? Why don't you check those out?" the man called out. The whole guild turned to see Laxus walking in with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. He and his team had been gone on a year-long mission and had just gotten back two minutes ago. Lisanna visibly paled and attempted to make a run for it, only to have Freed trap her in a rune barrier.

Soon enough, Master brought out two different lacrimas: one from the back of the guild and the other from the guild hall. He played the one from the guild hall first for everyone to see:

_Six days ago: Lisanna waited until Kaelyn, her sister, Levy, and the others left the guild hall. She smirked evilly before making sure no one was watching her. After making sure, she punched herself a few times in the face and on the arms, small purple bruises appearing where she punched herself. After hurting herself, Lisanna dipped her fingers in her water and ran them down her cheeks, creating a teary effect. After this preparation, Lisanna 'limped' to one of the tables and 'painfully' stood up. _

"_Everyone?" the 'innocent' girl asked. The rest of the guild turned to see their Lisanna all beaten up and crying. They panicked and asked her what was wrong. _

"_Kaelyn," she whispered. Everyone paused and looked confused for a second. "Kaelyn did this to me! She was jealous of me because I have so much attention, so she decided to take me out to the back and beat me up! She's a coward because she wanted to do this behind all of your backs so she could remain in her little innocent act! Did you ever notice that she never showed us her magic? She's too much of a weakling to show us. She's too much of a weakling to speak her mind in front of us." The guild members were angry at how their own beat up another guild mate. They were also angry at how the mage never showed her magic. "We need to wait until all her friends are gone, then we must get the answer out of her. We need to get back at Kaelyn for hurting me! Weaklings and cowards aren't welcomed in Fairy Tail!" Lisanna smirked evilly. She would soon get her Natsu. The guild shouted in agreement and prepared for the day when all of Kaelyn's closest family would be gone. _

Makarov stopped the lacrima to see everyone's reactions. Those who followed Lisanna to the point of beating up Kaelyn were confused. The others who were gone on missions and had actually cared about Kaelyn and seen her magic were extremely upset and disappointed in the white-haired girl. They glared at her as she paled under the pressure. Master Makarov sighed and skipped that lacrima to earlier that day.

_It was the events that took place when Kaelyn arrived at Fairy Tail for the last time. It showed her heading over to Levy, Lisanna turning into her animal soul Tigress and punching Kaelyn across the room, and the other guild members taking turns to beat up the innocent girl. It showed her getting punched around, her being burnt, her ribs being broken, and her guild mark being ripped off of her neck. Finally, it showed Kaelyn standing strong at the guild door, not having landed a single punch, and Lisanna kicking her out the doors while her eyes shined with one word: revenge._

The ones who were away earlier that day (Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Mira, and Master) were dripping with disgust for their fellow 'nakama'. Levy ended up sobbing again while the others took on a more… demonic look. They were about to attack Lisanna and the others when Laxus, not exactly getting why this chick was so important since he never met her, decided to play the recording from the back of the guild.

_Seven days ago: Kaelyn walked out to the back of the guild with Lisanna in the rear. After a few moments of silence, Kaelyn spoke up. "Listen, I don't want to fluff this up so I'll just get to the point. I've seen you give those looks to Lucy, and I don't like it one bit." Lisanna scowled at the girl before she continued on. "I noticed that you have a look of jealousy, and you really should stop. Lucy has never done anything wrong to you."_

"_Stop," Lisanna hissed, "you don't know what that blonde bimbo is doing. All Natsu talks about is how great his partner is. Lucy stole everything away from me! She's evil! She took my place in the guild…" She stopped when Kaelyn took off one of her bracelets. The screen trembled for a moment before Kaelyn continued on._

"_Lucy is a good person. She would never steal another's place in the guild. Everyone loves her for who she is, she's no replacement for you! A lot has changed since you were gone, even though I wasn't there to witness much of the changing, but I know that people change over time. Please just stop this nonsense." With that, Kaelyn put her bracelet back on and walked back inside leaving Lisanna standing there in shock and fury._

The whole guild now stood in shock and anger. Lisanna _lied_ to them? How could this innocent white-haired girl be so… evil? The dragon slayers and Makarov were actually proud of Kaelyn that she actually caught onto something herself, but that was beside the point. Natsu and Lucy were both blushing: Natsu because he was embarrassed and Lucy because she was extremely upset and furious with Lisanna for calling her evil and a blonde bimbo. Everybody turned to Lisanna, who was no longer in a rune barrier, to teach her a lesson.


	6. Kaelyn's Blood

Kaelyn's Blood

Damien Wade was having a rather peaceful day, despite him being the chaos dragon slayer. Yes: he was trained under _the_ Acnologia. He is six feet tall with silver hair that spiked up in every direction and fell softly right above his jet black eyes. Besides the mysterious cloak he was wearing, Damien wore plain jeans and a boring black shirt. As he was passing through the forests surrounding Magnolia, he smelled a strong scent of blood. Sensing that something was definitely wrong, Damien turned towards the scent of the blood and soon stumbled upon a wolf.

"Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap... What should I do?!" the fourteen year old mumbled. While he was pacing back and forth along the forest floor, a pained growl escaped the wolf's lips. Damien stopped and looked at the strangely larger-than-normal wolf.

With a shrug, he said "Well, I better end its misery." From his small pack, the boy pulled out a five-foot long butcher knife. "And that means dinner for me" Damien said gleefully.

Meanwhile, the wolf's eyes, or rather Kaelyn's eyes, bulged out of their sockets and she shuffled closer to the tree. Before Damien could swing the blade upon her neck, Kaelyn used all the strength and willpower she had left in her to turn back into a human.

"No! Stop! I'm alive! I'm alive!" Kaelyn yelped pathetically. The abnormally long butcher knife stopped a millimeter away from her skin.

"Shit! Crap! Sorry, sorry! I didn't know you were a human... wait... YOU'RE A HUMAN?"

"Ehehe... surprise?"

"... Well, cool then! See ya later!" With a wave, Damien turned around to leave, collecting his stuff on the way.

Kaelyn tried to stand up to go after him, but fell down in pain from the broken bones and loss of blood. With a grunt, she collapsed on the ground.

After hearing the noise, Damien turned to see Kaelyn (once again) passed out on the ground. "CRAP! Urgh... I guess I have to help her now..." Hoisting her over his shoulder, Damien stalked down to the Magnolia hospital; glaring at everyone he passed by.

On the way to the hospital, Damien and Kaelyn passed by a rowdy building. Damien noticed three things: one, it was the infamous Fairy Tail guild hall; two, there seemed to be a lot of commotion and fighting inside; and three, Kaelyn's blood covered the whole area. The silver-haired teen furrowed his eyes in thought. Why was Kaelyn's blood here? How did she get hurt... here? He sighed. So much for joining Fairy Tail. Damien shook his head to clear his thoughts as the Magnolia hospital came up. As he walked through the doors, a group of unoccupied doctors noticed the still-bleeding girl on his shoulders and quickly got to work.

The silver-haired mage stood there for a moment before turning on his heels. Sighing, Damien ran a hand through his hair and made his way out of the hospital. _What? I shouldn't get involved with this. And besides, I need to find a different guild to join._

Before he even got two feet away from the hospital, a flash of pink entered his vision and Damien was tackled to the ground.

"Ow!" he yelled, "What the hell, man?"

A pink-haired teen with a white, scaly scarf was pinning the other mage to the ground. "Who are you and why do you have Kaelyn's blood on you?"

...

Once Lisanna noticed all the murderous glares people were giving her, she knew that she was screwed. After the barrier that was holding her was dispelled, the girl attempted to make a run for it, only for the whole guild to block her escape.

"C-Come on guys!" she tried to say, "You know that that can't be me! I'd never do something like that! Come on, why don't you believe me?" Her eyes hardened. "Did that bitch Kaelyn turn you guys against me? You saw how she was earlier! She threatened me! Why am _I_ the bad guy? I'm the victim! Kaelyn's a lying, stupid bit-"

"ENOUGH LISANNA!" Makarov seethed. The girl cowered in fright as Fairy Tail's guild master increased in size. "You have betrayed our trust in you. You destroyed the tight bonds we all had as a family! And for what, some stupid jealousy?! Lisanna, you have ashamed all of us and drove away one of our own. You have disappointed me. As punishment –"

"Oh, so you're going to kick me out of the guild, like I did to Kaelyn?" she snarled.

"I wasn't going to say that –"

"No, but you're all _thinking_ it, aren't you? You want to get rid of the girl who destroyed your family, isn't that it? You're all taking the newbie's side and ganging up on me, one of the older members of Fairy Tail who _died _and came back! Well, some family you are! Trying to rid Fairy Tail of me! Well screw you! Screw all of you! I don't give a fu-"

A slap echoed through the air. Lisanna held a hand to her stinging cheek and turned to look up at the culprit, tears threatening to come out. "M-Mira-nee?" she whispered.

Mirajane shook in anger and disappointment as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks. She taught her better than this. What was happening? "Lisanna, you may be my sister, but what you have done is absolutely unforgivable. Now behave and listen to Master."

Makarov shook his head. "Thank you Mira. As I was going to say, Lisanna, you have two options of punishment. One is to be suspended from the guild for two months. With this, it is no guarantee that life in Fairy Tail would be back to normal for you. I'm positive that all our members will shun you, maybe even harass you, but at least you'll still have a source of food, shelter, and a place to get jobs. The second option is for you to be banished from the guild until you have realized your mistakes. You would not be able to get accepted back into the guild until you have learned your lesson. Now what do you choose?"

After long contemplation, the white-haired girl answered, "I choose banishment."

Some members of the guild, namely Mirajane and Elfman, broke down in pained cries. Their sister had just "come back from the dead", and now she was leaving them again.

Makarov sighed. "Very well. You are always welcome back to Fairy Tail once you learn of your mistakes."

"Screw all that." Lisanna hissed. "I'm never coming back. Not after all you guys backstabbed me! Fairy Tail is all a big lie, you don't care about your "nakama", your family and friends. Just wait, I'll make you _rue_ the day you banished me from the day! I will get back at you, I swear!"

"Lisanna wait-"

And the girl ran out the guild doors, her guild mark disappearing the further away she got from her family.

The Fairy Tail members looked after their family member solemnly. What a day indeed. Makarov sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Natsu, gather a group and go find Kaelyn. She couldn't have gone very far –"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, the fire dragon slayer burst out the doors, followed by the rest of his team and a few others.

It wasn't long before Natsu was able to track down Kaelyn's scent to the hospital. When the group neared the hospital, they saw a silver-haired teen walk out covered in blood. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was somehow involved with Kaelyn one way or the other. Without so much as a warning, Natsu tackled the poor boy to the ground.

"Who are you and why do you have Kaelyn's blood on you?"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE! I'm really sorry to be saying this, but this will be my last update for "Another World" for a <em>longgggg <em>time. Because of all the school-work I have and the upcoming midterms, I won't be able to work on this for a while. (Sorry to those of you who are really interested in this fanfic) I also want to focus more on "It Started with a Big Mac", my Nalu fanfic. Sooooo, hopefully when I finish that one or when I have more inspiration for this fanfic, I'll continue this fanfic. For now, I'll be working more on finishing the nalu one. Well, this will be a see-you-later! :(**


End file.
